haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Poll Archives
List of polls made on this wiki: January 19 - April 11, 2013 Who is your favorite member of the Neighbor's Club? *245 - Kodaka *339 - Yozora *'524 - Sena' *66 - Yukimura *36 - Maria *210 - Rika *108 - Kobato Total votes = 1528 April 11 - May 13, 2013 Who do you think would make a better couple with Kodaka? *127 - Yozora *'264 - Sena' *11 - Yukimura *42 - Rika *43 - Kate *2 - Aoi *4 - Hinata Total votes = 493 May 13 - May 19, 2013 How was Season 1 of the anime? *'81 - I Loved it! It was perfect!' *11 - It was pretty good. *1 - I'm neutral. *3 - I didn't liked it. *0 - Bad! It was the worst! Total votes = 96 May 19 - June 17, 2013 What are your thoughts for the upcoming Haganai live-action film? *'43 - It's gonna be great! Can't wait to see it!' *1 - It's going to be good. *21 - I'm neutral. *2 - It's gonna flop and become a major bust! *9 - They shouldn't have started filming in the first place. *28 - Wait, what? Total votes = 104 June 17 - July 27, 2013 Now that you've heard its announcement and watched its first trailer, what was your reaction about Haganai getting an English version? *'105 - Totally gonna watch this! Looks and sounds perfect and each voice actor is clearly suited for their role.' *12 - Most voice actors are suited but some are not. But overall, it's great. *12 - Ehhh, I'm neutral. Looks mediocre. *18 - Something feels off... Most voice actors aren't suited but some are. *33 - Not gonna watch this! Total votes = 180 July 27 - November 18, 2013 Which is your favorite theme song of the series? *'198 - "The Regrettable Neighbor's Club Two and a Half Stars" (Season 1 opening)' *23 - "My Feelings" (Season 1 closing) *7 - "You Are My Friend" (OVA ending) *142 - "Be My Friend" (Season 2 opening) *47 - "Our Wings" (Season 2 closing) Total votes = 417 November 17, 2013 - May 9, 2014 What would be your reaction to an announcement of the "Haganai: Season 3"? *'2397 - "Yeah, finally!" ' *51 - "Great, might as well watch it." *4 - "Ehh, I've moved on from the series..." *8 - "Not interested" *7 - "Better read the light novels first." Total votes = 2467 May 8, 2014 - March 19, 2015 Which of these manga adaptations of the series you liked the most? *'292 - Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai (Original Story)' *15 - Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai + *5 - Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai: Shobon! *3 - Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai: Biyori *4 - Haganai: Kōshiki Anthology Comic Total votes = 319 March 19 - September 12, 2015 What was your reaction knowing that Yozora and Hinata are actually sisters? *'165 - "Ehh??!! Didn't saw that coming!"' *46 - "Wow. That's surprising..." *15 - "Meh. Okay..." *21 - "Really? Nobody noticed?" *13 - "Whatever. Don't care..." Total votes = 260 September 12, 2015 - October 17, 2017 Who is your favorite member in the Student Council? *'196 - President Hinata Hidaka' *10 - V. President Akane Ohmoto *13 - Secretary Karin Jinguuji *96 - Treasurer Aoi Yusa''' Total votes = 315 Category:Browse